in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CaptainRustbolt21/CaptainRustbolt21's Last Will
JeloElducal: '''As the Bureaucrat and major Admin of this wiki, I have been empowered to read CaptainRustbolt21's Last Will & Testament. '''BoltBlizard: '''Well, get on with it. The bar's open soon. '''CreeperDNA: '''Oy, I hope this won't take long. I got other plans than this. '''ChillyBeanBAM!: Ssshh! Be quiet! This is major! Moon Snail: ... And predictably boring. CITRONtanker: 'I can't wait to see what my good friend lays to me! '''JeloElducal: '''If we are all seated, I shall proceed with the reading? '''Moon Snail: '''Go on. '''BoltBlizard: '(snickers) 'JeloElducal: '"I, CaptainRustbolt21, being of sound, mind, and body..." 'Boltblizard: '''That's a laugh! (giggles) '''JeloElducal: ' "... To hereby divide my considerable amount of characters and other rights as follows... To my suicidal friend CreeperDNA." 'CreeperDNA: '''Let's see what he has left for me. '''JeloElducal: '"Who grew up somewhere on the opposite side of Earth (based on where I currently live), live under the force of depression and autism, and then threw violent tantrums to those who want to help with his current mental condition..." 'CreeperDNA: '''Excuse me? '''JeloElducal: '"To CreeperDNA, I leave... A boot to the head." 'CreeperDNA: '''A WHAT!? (gets hit by a boot) OW! '''ChillyBeanBAM!: '''Creeper, are you okay? '''JeloElducal: '"And another for my annoying friend and founder of the IaLR Wiki, ChillyBeanBAM!." 'ChillyBeanBAM!: '(gets hit by a boot) OOF! OW! 'BoltBlizard: '(attempts to cover his laugh) 'CreeperDNA: '''This is an outrage! '''JeloElducal: '''Ahh, "But still, you are my friend. You provide us with the humor we all never seen and since then I no longer go on to your reviews without a laugh." '''ChillyBeanBAM!: '''See, Creeper, he isn't always that bad! '''JeloElducal: '"I bequeath another boot to the head." '''CreeperDNA: '''WHAT!? (gets hit by another boot) OW! '''BoltBlizard: (laughs hysterically) JeloElducal: '"And one more for the wimp." '''ChillyBeanBAM!: '(gets hit by another boot) OW! 'JeloElducal: '"Next to my anime-loving friend, Bolt." 'BoltBlizard: ' Woah- hey, bud! I don't want any boot to the head! I got enough of those to last a lifetime! 'JeloElducal: '"Whose violent tempter never stays contained for a day of his stressful life..." '''BoltBlizard: (grabs a football helmet and wears it) Coverin' up my head! JeloElducal: '"I leave him my Admin status and Roleplaying rights to my two characters Mr. Red and Vortigon." '''BoltBlizard: '(takes off the helmet) Wait, really? 'JeloElducal: '"And a boot to the head." 'BoltBlizard: '(gets hit by a boot) OUCH! 'JeloElducal: '"And another for Creeper and the wimp!" (Creeper and Chilly then receives boots to the head) 'JeloElducal: '"Next, to my masochist bud, Moon Snail..." '''Moon Snail: '''Lemme guess? '''JeloElducal: "I leave a boot to the head..." 'Moon Snail: '(gets hit by a boot) OOF! I knew it! 'JeloElducal: '"And one for Creeper and the wimp." (Creeper and Chilly then get hit by the boots again. CITRON watches in a panicked state) 'JeloElducal: '"This takes care of standard obligations... And now to my best internet friend, CITRONtanker." 'CITRONtanker: '''O-Oooh, I don't want nuthin' from him! Heh... '''JeloElducal: ' "Who helped me with my stories and Roleplays for many, many months... Who cared, made me laugh, help me with my personal problems... 'CITRONtanker: '''Aww, gee, he's too kind! '''JeloElducal: '"To CITRONtanker, I bequeath... A boot to the head." 'CITRONtanker: '''WAIT, OBJECT- (gets hit by a boot) OW! '''JeloElducal: '"And one for Creeper and the wimp!" (Creeper and Chilly then gets it by boots once again) 'JeloElducal: '"And so, to my cat Tootsie Roll, I leave to my entire vast... BOOT TO THE HEAD!" (Then he hears a boot being thrown and the cat screeching. Jelo covers his mouth from laughter before continuing on with the will) 'JeloElducal: '"And finally, to my bud, JeloElducal, who had helped me with my will... I leave not a boot to the head... (tone slowly becomes panicky) ... But a rabid Tasmanian Devil... TO BE PLACED ON HIS TROUSERS!?" (then he hears the devil growling before attacking him inside of his pants, where he screams in pain) "A-AND I LEAVE MY ENTIRE CAST OF SCRAPPED CHARACTERS TO MY OLD FRIENDS PLANTED AKEE AND ESCAPE ROOT SO THEY CAN AFFORD TO CREATE DECENT OCS!!!" (Then Jelo calms down and attempts to recover from the traumatizing pain he has experience) 'ChillyBeanBAM!: '''Is-Is that it? '''Moon Snail: '''That's it? '''BoltBlizard: '''THAT'S DISGRACEFUL! '''JeloElducal: '''There is just one last thing for everybody. (Chilly's eyes widen while Bolt grabs his Football helmet) '''BoltBlizard: '''COVER YOUR HEADS, EVERYBODY! '''JeloElducal: '"I leave everyone a lifetime supply of Ice Cream." '''ChillyBeanBAM!: '''Ice Cream? '''BoltBlizard: '''Ice Cream? '''Moon Snail: '''Ice Cream? That's it? '''JeloElducal: '''That is all. '''CITRONtanker: '''Oooh!~ What flavor is it? '''JeloElducal: '''BOOT TO THE HEAD! (Then everyone receives a boot to the head, knocking all of them out) The End Inspired by this old video. To those who I might actually insulted to one another, well I regret nothing! Took me forever to make this! Good day! Category:Blog posts